


To Finalize

by takebuo_ishimatsu



Series: The Three Fs of Love [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Comedy, Community: help_pakistan, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, New Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takebuo_ishimatsu/pseuds/takebuo_ishimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki's on the run from Hikaru, but maybe he'll manage to run right to where he needs to be. Tamaki/Kaoru with non-incestuously jealous!Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Finalize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for arizonaicerose for Help_Pakistan. 3rd & final in a 3-part series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Lips attached to his right nipple and he arched forwards, head thrown back with a gasp. Said lips curved into a smirk around the little bud, and he just about shot off the bed at the wicked look in the blond's eyes.

 

What the hell had happened to sweet, innocently dumb Tamaki?

 

“Would you like me to go lower, my love?” he whispered seductively, tongue darting out once more to flick the very tip of the tiny mountain.

 

Shit, he had to leave and warn someone. Sex aliens had obviously eaten Tamaki's brain in the middle of the night and taken over his body. They were no doubt poised for world domination right at that very moment.

 

Pink lips pulled away again, only to start trailing kisses in a steady downward line.

 

He had to...had to warn...

 

Reaching the waistband of his school pants, Tamaki undid the button and slowly took the zipper down with a coolness that would have put Kyoya to shame.

 

Oh fuck it. Let the sex aliens have the world for all he cared.

 

“What's this? Daddy's little boy is hiding toys in his pants? So naughty,” Tamaki murmured, running his fingers along Kaoru's hardened length through his briefs.

 

“Hmm, what could it be? Shall Daddy try to figure it out?”

 

The blond leaned forwards and ran his tongue up alongside the cotton before stopping to actually suck on his base through the cloth. He turned his head slightly to the right and preceded to kiss and suck up Kaoru's entire cock, without ever actually touching skin, before grabbing it and placing the tip in his mouth.

 

The redhead hazily wondered how the other could be so kinkily suave while the entirety of his thoughts consisted of:

 

Sogoodsogoodsogoodohfucksogoodsogoodsogood.

 

“Looks like son's hidden a lollipop away in his pants,” the blond looked up directly into gold eyes before asking, “May Daddy have a lick?”

 

Kaoru just about burst in his pants from that alone.

 

Damn. Tamaki's weird “Daddy” thing was just...weird.

 

Tamaki pulled down his underpants, slowly unveiling his pulsing cock. He looked at it as if it really was a lollipop and he'd not eaten for a week.

 

Oh yes. So weird, but so fucking hot.

 

Eyeing the red curls, the other smiled, “Cherry-flavored? Daddy's favorite.”

 

He leaned forwards and took the tip in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit inside, before slowly sliding it all the way in. Kaoru's eyes widened and he wondered just where the other had learned his skills. Surely he couldn't have been with another boy before? Unknowing of his lover's suddenly dark thoughts, the blond kept at his task diligently, one hand grasping onto Kaoru's left leg while the other slide down into his own black pants.

 

Just as the redhead was sure he was about to blow, they heard rushed footsteps outside the door. Two sets of eyes widened before Tamaki's mouth slid off of him and he jerked to the side of the divan in one fluid motion. Kaoru might have admired the grace of the move, if air hadn't suddenly hit his wet cock, causing his hands to automatically jerk up to cover himself. He had just enough time to see Tamaki slide under the bed before the door opened and his older brother burst through it, a small plastic item held up for him to see.

 

“Kao-”

 

Hikaru's eyes seemed to follow a path of their own choosing as they drifted down towards the hands covering his penis, before the other had the mind to dart them back up. The object fell from his hands without either of them really noticing.

 

Identical flushes formed on their faces at the exact same time.

 

“HIKARU! You should learn how to knock!” he yelled, throwing one of the pillows at the other once he'd come out of his shock.

 

His brother seemed to blush harder, if that was even possible.

 

Taking a stern stance, the other snapped back with, “You should learn how to lock the door! This is my room too, remember!”

 

“Yeah, like you locked it with Haruhi that one time!”

 

Hikaru seemed to wither at that, “Um...” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not having a response.

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Kaoru shifted awkwardly, “Um...” he began rubbing his head in the exact same way, “Could you, like, go away?”

 

Hikaru blinked before letting his eyes shift down to his brother's now openly displayed erection, which was by then starting to die down a little. His eyes widened as if he'd just then fully taken in the situation and he promptly turned on his heel and marched out of the room without a sound.

 

Kaoru fell back onto the bed all the way and put his arm over his eyes.

 

“What a mood-killer.”

 

“Kaoru? Can Daddy come out now?” Tamaki whined. His lips twitched.

 

“Yeah, definitely. There's still something Daddy needs to take care of,” he joked.

 

“Yes, there is,” Tamaki whispered in his best “Prince” voice as he came up. Good thing the maids cleaned under there regularly. The last thing he wanted was dust bunnies molesting him.

 

“Daddy still has to taste--Big Big Mountain Tinkertown!”

 

“Yes he...wait, what?” Kaoru removed his arm and sat up to observe his lover _fondling_ the video game his brother had accidentally dropped in his trauma-enduced shock.

 

“Kaoru! Kaoru! Can we play? Can we? Can we?” the blond whined, rubbing himself against the other's leg just like a horny dog, while still cradling the game.

 

“Don't you think there's more important things to take care of?” Kaoru said, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice. It was _Tamaki_ , after all.

 

“Like what?” the blond asked dumbly, looking away from the precious item in order to blink at him cutely. Very puppy-like and sweet.

 

He was still rubbing himself on the other too.

 

Kaoru rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to ask how the other had so easily forgotten about such _pressing_ matters when he got his answer in the form of something wet leaking through the other's pants, onto his leg. His mouth stayed open in pure horror.

 

“Did you seriously just...?” he trailed off and Tamaki had the grace to blush.

 

“Um, Daddy was very _ready_.”

 

They sat there quietly for a moment, Kaoru trying to decide if he was offended, amused, or horny at the thought of the other rubbing himself off on him.

 

Of course, Tamaki couldn't stay silent for long, and he asked hesitantly, “Can we play now?” He held up the video game for the other to see, his eyes wide and hopeful.

 

Kaoru smacked him with his pillow and told him to get the hell out.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

Hikaru sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes. He hummed along to the music blasting from his mega-headphones, as if the noise could drown out the familiar image of the flushed cock sticking up from blue briefs. Of course, usually he was on the opposite end of the identical member, never having actually seen his brother doing anything like... _that_. He felt the flush creeping back up on his face and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

 

Still, it was better than having that bastard Tamaki touch him. He was wise to the blond's game: pretend to be stupid and then steal his brother's innocence when his guard was down.

 

Well, ok, he probably really _was_ stupid. Unfortunately, the _only_ thing the ditz seemed good at was being “seductive  & pleasureful.” (Or, so said Kyoya's brochures that he'd made up for each member of the club.)

 

Sighing, he sat up and reached for the soda on the table in front of him before catching sight of someone wandering by and freezing entirely. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and Tamaki seemed to tense up, giving him a horrified look from his position in the hallway.

 

“He-Hey, Hikaru,” he said pathetically, turning to wave at him.

 

Gold eyes were instantly drawn towards the dark stain on the front of the other's pants. Tamaki glanced down at himself carefully before slowly looking back up and giving the other a shaky smile.

 

“Um, it's not what you think. Daddy was just-”

 

The redhead jumped up from the sofa, hands clenched, and the other boy was _gone_.

 

Hmph. Tamaki would have made a good addition to the track team, if he hadn't been about to die.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

“Hey, Kyoya, have you seen Tamaki around anywhere today? I'm...I'm worried that Hikaru might have done something rash,” Kaoru asked softly, allowing a little worry to seep into his voice.

 

He'd not seen either Tamaki or his brother since that morning, when he'd caught sight of Tamaki running from the house, Hikaru not far behind. With neither picking up their phones, he was beginning to wonder if he should file some kind of official missing-persons report. He sincerely hoped not.

 

Granted, he was still angry at the jerk for pleasing himself and forgetting about him, and he wouldn't normally rat out Hikaru to _anyone_ , but that didn't mean he wanted to find the blond's mutilated body in the school's fountain the next day.

 

Kyoya gave him an assessing look before turning and indicating for Haruhi to come towards them. The girl extracted herself from the young club guests fawning over her, and wandered over, looking a little confused.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Which one is he?” he said monotonously, indicating the redhead.

 

“Hmm? He's Kaoru,” she answered easily enough.

 

“Are you certain?” he asked, the light glinting off of his glasses in a way that indicated she would be _very_ sorry if she was wrong. They both jumped back a little at the evil look, but she nodded surely.

 

Suddenly the dark aura was gone and he was all smiles, “Then, in that case, I might have an idea.”

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

“Usa-chan wants more mints!” Honey declared happily before skipping over to the extra closet he'd had put into his room just for his sweets.

 

Maybe he'd get some more cake too. He'd certainly need it, since Takashi seemed to be insisting on him finishing up all of his homework during their slight reprieve from club duties. While it was nice to spend some time alone with his closest friend, he did worry about why Kyoya had told them they weren't holding a full session. Apparently, Tamaki and Hikaru weren't to be found anywhere.

 

Maybe he'd pull out some extra cake, just in case he saw them? He beamed in response to his own thoughts.

 

Opening up one of the cupboards inside the extra storage room, he blinked twice before tilting his head to the side cutely, his pink sparkles swirling about him in confusion.

 

Suddenly, he smiled with delight. “Are you playing hide-n-seek? Usa-chan wants to play too!” he declared, holding up his bunny as if to show the other its enthusiasm.

 

His eyes widened as the frantic individual yanked him forwards, blue eyes darting around the room quickly as if looking for something, but only finding Takashi.

 

“Honey, you mustn't tell anyone where I am. Mother already knows, if he needs to find me. Well, I suppose you could tell Kaoru. Maybe Haruhi...” the other seemed to trail off, frowning in concentration before continuing, “Yeah, Haruhi's fine. I don't think she'd betray her Daddy for that murderous fiend, right?”

 

Honey blinked.

 

“ Right! So, you can't let _him_ find out, ok? He'll never think to look for me here!” he whispered harshly before slamming the cupboard shut again.

 

Honey blinked once more before trying to pull open the cupboard again, only to have it seemingly stuck. Tears began welling up in his eyes.

 

“Mitsukuni,” Mori said softly behind him.

 

Wiping away at his eyes, he turned to look at his long time friend. His face lit up and he launched himself at the other with a loud “Takashi!” upon sighting the mints in his hand. Wrapping himself around the bigger boy, he allowed himself to be carried over to the table, where his double-chocolate fudge sunday sat in waiting.

 

The thought never crossed his mind to even wonder how the other had gotten the mints out of the cupboard in the first place. Though, Usa-chan did worry a little as to how Tamaki had gotten into the house.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

Kaoru sighed with no little worry, checking his phone for the hundredth time that day as he plopped down on the bed.

 

Still no sign of either Tamaki or Hikaru, and no messages either. He buried his head in the nearby pillow, briefly wondering if perhaps Shadow King had been wrong for once and both boys were actually lying in a ditch somewhere after a brutal fight to the death.

 

He could just imagine it: Hikaru would have come at Tamaki yelling, the other would have whipped out his infamous rose and stabbed him in the eye. (Well, that was probably pushing it, more likely Tamaki would scream and yaoi fangirls would pop out of the woodwork to save him, then demand a saving fee and rip off all of his clothing...Moving on...) Hikaru would have blindly kicked him in the balls and thrown him into the street, Tamaki would grab hold of him out of reflex and they'd both go tumbling in front of the oncoming bus...

 

He banged his head into the pillow, trying to get the depressing thoughts out of his mind. Suddenly his attention drifted back to the box Kyoya had given him when he'd (not very) nonchalantly asked if he knew of any “practice” Tamaki might have gotten before getting into a relationship with him.

 

He wasn't quite certain he liked the smirk he'd gotten in response, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to open the little black box anyway. Now that he was in private, like the other had demanded. He hoped it wasn't some kind of a bomb or something; it wouldn't surprise him to be one of the first people to go when the other boy finally snapped.

 

Sitting up, he grabbed hold of the package and removed the lid. His brain glitched a moment before he was fully able to process the fact that _Kyoya_ had given him porno and sex toys.

 

He blushed as he lifted up the _pink_ dildo and picked up one of the DVDs in the other. His gaze darted back and forth between the two before he finally decided to push the thoughts of _why_ the other carried around boxes full of illegal sex contraband at school or _how_ he'd managed to get it in the first place. Instead, he shrugged and got up to pop the DVD in the player, making sure to lock the door on his way back to the bed.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

“Homework's all done! Let's go play, Takashi!” Honey said just before taking a big bite of cake, his legs swinging back and forth underneath him in excitement.

 

“Mitsukuni,” the tall boy said blandly, dropping a can of fish food and a box of crackers on the table in front of the other, “Don't forget to feed your pets.”

 

Honey blinked cutely before his gaze wandered over to the fish tank in the corner, and then the extra snack closet to the left of it.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

“Now, unless you practice sword-swallowing at home, you have to just admit that some guys are too big to take in fully. In that case, you can wrap your hand around their base, like this.”

 

Kaoru frowned, holding up the huge 10-inch pink Phallic of DOOM. No way was that going in all the way.I f Kyoya had given Tamaki something similar to practice on, no wonder he could take him in so easily.

 

The image of the blond boy slurping on his own toy came to mind. He flushed as he thought of how he'd probably hide away from the servants in the dark, lock his door and pretend that the piece of plastic was his lover. Tamaki was crazy at the best of times, and so Kaoru had no doubt he'd get fully into his imaginary love-making.

 

Ignoring the DVD in favor of his own imagination, Kaoru's hand slipped down to his half-hearted erection as it slowly came into full fruition. Reaching down to play with his balls, he squeezed a little rougher than he would normally, pretending it was an inexperienced Tamaki touching him. Someone that wanted desperately to please the other but didn't quite have feel of the redhead's body down.

 

Groaning in semi-disappointment, he pulled his hands away to reach for the lubrication bottle in the box. He paused momentarily to wonder at the complete _weirdness_ of using something like that from Kyoya, but he didn't feel like getting his own KY out of hiding. (Considering he and his brother still shared the same bed, it was just awkward to leave that kind of stuff in the top drawer.)

 

He gasped as it started warming up and he quickly rubbed it vigorously over his cock with both hands. Hmm, seemed Kyoya liked the special heated kind.

 

...And that was just way too much information.

 

Ignoring his slight mental trauma, he continued touching himself as if it was actually Tamaki there touching him. He didn't bother to smother his moans; his brother was probably being scrapped up from under a school bus and the maids could fuck off for all he cared.

 

Oh, that was so good. He rubbed harder and arched off of the bed completely as he came all over himself. Relaxing, he lazily milked the rest out. His attention drew back to the television and he sleepily observed the sexy (but way older) man pushing a vibrator in and out of another man, while at the same time talking as if he was on an insurance commercial.

 

Kaoru noted absentmindedly that his toy was purple with sparkles.

 

He wondered if any of them actually came in normal dick colors.

 

He'd ask Kyoya.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

The silence caused by the sound of a body hitting the wall was deafening, and Hikaru only wished he could fully savor it. If only the other was the one he really wanted to be throwing into walls.

 

“Tell me where he is!” he yelled, not bothering to beat around the bush.

 

He'd been looking for that rapist all of yesterday and most of the night, only stopping long enough to come home, take a little nap, and take care of his brother before darting off to school that morning. Running on only four hours of sleep, he was hardly in the mood to play nice.

 

Ever the cool cat, Kyoya merely pushed his glasses back up to their previous place after they'd been jostled loose by the other's unprovoked attack.

 

“I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific.”

 

“Don't give me that bullshit! I know you know where Tamaki is! Tell me, or I swear I'll-”

 

“You'll what?” Kyoya whispered, the light glinting off of his glasses in just the right way to make the other suddenly remember the hundreds of men in the brunette's private police force. Hikaru swallowed.

 

“ He touched Kaoru! He walked out of my house with _cum_ on his _pants_! I can't just let him get away with that,” he said, switching tactics. He pointedly ignored the sounds of fangirls fainting behind him.

 

“ Be that as it may,” Kyoya removed the other's hands from around his collar before straightening out his uniform methodically, “I can honestly say I have no clue as to wear he is _now_. Perhaps you should have come earlier? As this is the start of a new day, I'm certain he'd have moved to a new hiding spot by now.”

 

Hikaru snorted, crossing his arms defiantly. “He's not that smart.”

 

Kyoya shrugged in response, not trying to refute the statement.

 

“ Maybe _Kaoru_ hid him away then.”

 

Hikaru glared at the other, wondering if it'd be worth it to knock the smirk from the other's face. Seeing the challenge in the other's eyes, he decided against it and stormed off, careful to step over the fallen girls in his path.

 

After scaring off enough people to make even “pre-yaoi” Bossa Nova look like a little girl, he was just about to give up his search when he caught sight of a patch of blond hair peeking up from a bush. He smirked, unable to believe his luck.

 

Suddenly, Mori looked up from observing Honey talk to the bush and gazed directly into his eyes with a challenging look.

 

Maybe not so lucky. Apparently the worthless idiot had allies. Honey was clearly too innocent to recognize a pervert when he saw one.

 

He darted through one of the side doors, ignoring the weird looks the French club was giving him. Whipping out his comb, he carefully began changing his identity.

 

They'd never let _him_ get close to that brother-molester, but _Kaoru_...

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

Kaoru stomped through the halls in a way that was unknowingly reminiscent of the other terror redhead that had just passed through them. Though ignorant of the fact, it was probably the only time in his life when _he_ was 10 percent more ornery than Hikaru.

 

When he found his brother, he was going to do horrible things to him. So horrible, he'd not yet thought of anything horrible enough, but he was getting there.

 

How dare he tie him up to their bed when he was sleeping and go off to school without him! Not only had he missed his first class, but, knowing Hikaru, he could probably kiss whatever remained of his boyfriend goodbye. If they ever found the body.

 

He flushed slightly before clenching his fists. Even if he could forgive his brother, he had to kill him to get rid of the only eye-witness left. He'd fallen asleep with his cock hanging out after masturbating once more to a different video in what he'd dubbed “Kyoya's Playbox.”

 

Unfortunately, he'd woken to find himself carefully tucked back in, a warm blanket pulled over him and his box safely moved off to side dresser. The maids knew better than to use the emergency key to get into the room unless absolutely necessary and his mother was never home. (Thank goodness!) That could only mean...

 

He groaned in utter embarrassment.

 

His heart skipped a beat upon seeing a familiar figure marching determinedly towards something on the other side of the courtyard. Following his brother's gaze, he started to speed up his pace steadily until he was almost running towards the confrontation he was sure to be too late to arrive at.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” Hikaru asked cheerfully, hoping he was less “ornery” enough to pass as his brother. He resisted the urge to snort. Not like anyone but Haruhi had ever seen the difference anyway. Not like Tamaki ever would, the dumbass.

 

Honey smiled at him easily, though Mori did give him an odd look, no doubt wondering how Kaoru had suddenly stopped being “sick” at such a convenient moment. (He'd disguised his voice and called in for the other, not wanting him to get a black mark on his attendance record just because he was tied to the bed at home.)

 

“Have you guys seen Hikaru? I called to tell him I was feeling better but he never responded.” He looked around the grounds for added effect, as if hoping to catch sight of the missing redhead.

 

He stopped suddenly and made a show of just then seeing Tamaki hiding right next to him, “Is that you, my lord? Come out here, I'll protect you,” he said with a smile, holding out his hand for the other.

 

The blond reached for him and allowed himself to be pulled out of the bush.

 

He allowed his faux smile to shift into a real one, pleased that his plan was working so well. Now all he had to do was drag Tamaki away somewhere in private so that he could dispose of the body without witnesses.

 

“We should get out of here before-”

 

“Your smiles are different,” Tamaki said softly, giving the other a considering look as if seeing him for the first time.

 

Hikaru frowned. “Whose? Mine and Hikaru's? No their not, we're identical, stupid,” he joked, making sure to keep the actual malice out of the world “stupid.”

 

“Identical, yes, but different. I'd never noticed before...Hikaru.”

 

Honey and Mori tensed up as if waiting for a fight to break out.

 

Hikaru swallowed uneasily. Trust the moron to finally guess right in the game when it was least expected and least wanted.

 

“I'm Kaoru, and that doesn't make any sense. Something can't be identical and different at the same time,” he said perhaps a little too forcefully, judging by Mori's frown and Honey's confused sparkles.

 

“Apparently it can,” Tamaki said softly, carefully extracting his hand from the other's death grip, “The proof is right in front of me. Your smiles may be identical on the surface but...” The blond trailed off for a moment, his eyes going towards something behind the redhead.

 

Hikaru turned slightly and winced as he observed his brother's angry rush towards them.

 

“But, yours doesn't make me feel so...inadequate.”

 

“What do you mean?” Honey asked tilting his head.

 

By then Kaoru was in hearing distance and the blond seemed to have forgotten all about the angry big brother in front of him as he gazed into the other's eyes.

 

“Whenever Kaoru smiles, I feel useless because at that moment I would give my soul in exchange for his eternal happiness, but I know even that wouldn't be worthy enough.”

 

All at once, everything seemed to stop and everyone's gaze directed towards Kaoru, waiting for his response.

 

He crossed his arms and smirked, “Well, well, my lord. Have you been practicing your lines for the next ball?”

 

Tamaki's face shifted from sincere love and devotion to his usual vapid, ditzy smile.

 

“But of course! A Prince must always be prepared to please his lady!”

 

He bowed down before producing a red rose for the other.

 

Kaoru scowled, “So I'm a lady now, am I?”

 

“Uh...” Tamaki sweatdropped.

 

“I'm going back to bed,” Kaoru snapped, turning his back on the other and briskly walking off.

 

Tamaki looked devastated for a moment before his brain seemed to turn back on and he had enough sense to follow the other, “Kaoru! Kaoru! Wait for me, Kaoru! The pervert might be lurking in the bushes!”

 

“Not anymore!”

 

“What do you mean? Did you see him? Where!?”

 

“Aren't you going to go after them?” Kyoya's voice sounded from behind Hikaru.

 

He turned to note that the rest of the club seemed to have come together and was forming a half-circle around him, no doubt ready to stop him if he tried anything.

 

He smiled at Haruhi and shook his head. Reaching a hand out, he pulled the surprised girl away from the group and started off.

 

In the opposite direction of his brother.

 

TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI TAMAKI KAORU KAORU TAMAKI

 

“Tamaki!” Kaoru groaned as the other thrust into him once again, hitting just the right spot inside to drive him crazy.

 

The blond, for once, kept his mouth shut, his face drawn in concentration as if the fate of the world relied upon completing his task. Considering the sex aliens, maybe it did.

 

“TamakiTamakiTamakiDaddy!” Kaoru arched off of the bed as his impending climax came to the breaking point, spurting hot liquid all over both of their costumes.

 

Perhaps he should have suggested they undress once he'd finally managed to guide their roleplaying to Rinshitsukin, a dark world in which the local Prince had taken to molesting his innocent gardening boy. With the stains, there was no way they'd be able to just shove them back on the racks like normal. In fact, he was pretty certain he'd managed to get some on the pile beneath him as well.

 

Oh well, he'd give them all to the twin maids. Maybe he'd finally manage get a rise out of them.

 

Not far behind him, the blond came with a guttural moan as he thrust in one last time. Pulling out his slowly softening member, Tamaki collapsed onto the other, causing the air to whoosh out of Kaoru's lungs. Idiot.

 

Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around the exhausted looking boy with a gentle smile before starting to pet his hair.

 

A shiny black outfit, if it could even be deemed an outfit with it's extreme _lack_ of cloth, drew his attention and he was suddenly taken back to that afternoon long ago.

 

 _By the way, about your strategy for yesterday's date, did you ever consider the possibility that it might have gone too well, and fostered feelings of love?_

 

His lips twitched. He should give Kyoya something in exchange for all he'd done for them, though he still wanted to know how it looked on the blond boy. Maybe he'd ask his mother to make another one and claim it was for a school project. (He still refused to think about why his mother was designing bondage gear in the first place.)

 

Unfortunately, he feared the other had finally wised up by now and probably knew what kind of a costume it actually was. (Considering the _Uncle Kimichi's Guide to Love in Leather_ Kyoya had gifted them with randomly, most likely having been paid for by the very funds they made for the club.)

 

Hmm, maybe he should draw some random kanji on it and claim it would protect the other from the pervert stalker? Yeah, that'd probably work.

 

After all, the idiot still hadn't noticed that the head groundskeeper had officially retired a month ago.

 

Not that he was complaining. It gave him a nice excuse to stay locked inside all day with him.

 

Though, Hikaru running after Tamaki with a pair of scissors, after he'd found out Kaoru was no longer a virgin, was probably a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! Hopefully the timing on this fic wasn't too confusing; I went in and added some time indications as best I could so that people would know. (Though, I didn't manage for everything, so let me know if you're really lost. X_X)
> 
> Well, what'd you think of my mini-Ouran series? I wrote this one slightly more cracky (more like Ouran...I hope) so hopefully it doesn't feel too different from the other two parts.


End file.
